The present invention is directed to a method for the purification of melamine produced from urea in a high-pressure, non-catalytic, non-aqueous process. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a process wherein melamine is heated to a temperature of from about 250.degree. to about 1000.degree. F. under pressure of from about 600 to about 3000 psi in the presence of ammonia to provide melamine having a purity of 99.0% or above.